Conventionally, a data processing device, such as an AIO (All In One), a notebook computer and the like, is still a “personal” computer, where during a running process of an application, only one person is allowed to perform operations at a time. If more people want to join in and accomplish one application together, there are now two basic approaches including a sequential approach and a networking approach.
In the sequential approach, the second person operates after the first person completes his or her operation, and the third person operates after the second person completes his or her operation, and so on. This approach does not allow two or more persons simultaneously operate the same application.
In the networking approach, multiple data processing devices are networked, and each user may operate the same application through one of the data processing devices. This approach increases hardware cost, and each participant cannot communication in a face-to-face manner.
In addition, the conventional data processing device cannot satisfy the requirement that multiple users operate different applications at the same time. When multiple users want to conduct their operations respectively on the same data processing device, they can use the data processing device only one after another, instead of using one data processing device at the same time. It is thus necessary to provide each user with one data processing device, thereby increasing cost.
In addition, when multiple users view content displayed on a display of a data processing device from different angles, the displayed content can be directly seen from only one of the angles. The other users can see the content only from side positions, or see a 180-degree reversed content. So, it is not convenient for multiple users to view at the same time.
In the networking approach, a dominant scenario for multiple users to use a computer is playing a game, such as mahjong, Texas Poker, and the other card games, by multiple players on the same display screen. Such a game always relates to privacy issues of players. Based on a game rule, a player can only see his or her own cards, and cards in a public area can be seen by all players. In order to play such a game on a computer, it is necessary to address privacy issues of players when the players play the game together.
A conventional solution, Solution 1, for solving the above problem is that a player may shield his or her own cards by his or her hand, to protect privacy.
This solution has disadvantages in that a touch by the hand may affect use of a multi-touch scheme, and that a shielding area by the hand is limited, and thus such shielding may be ineffective.
Another conventional solution, Solution 2, for solving the above problem is to use other physical shielding to protect a player's own cards or information which is intended to be seen only by the player.
This solution has disadvantages in that it may bring more burden and complexity to users in playing game on the computer, and the physical shielding may affect a player showing cards or performing other touch operations over multiple display areas.